


everybody loves me

by veyylk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, cute boys ;3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veyylk/pseuds/veyylk
Summary: kageyama didnt want hinata to start getting attention. kageyama wanted to be the only one hinata ever got attention from.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	everybody loves me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! sorry if u get emails of my works sent to ur inbox and u were waiting on the setter gc fic to update. i have kagehina brainrot and i needed to write <3  
> anyways shitty three am work for yall!  
> also : this is not betad so im so sorry for all the mistakes LMAO

when hinata got his first secret admirer of his highschool career, he was ecstatic. he shared it with anyone who would listen, which was maybe like, ten people, but hinata was jumping around, incredibly happy. he first told kageyama, though. 

"guess what kageyama, i got a secret admirer!" hinata smiled at him widely.

"it was probably a mistake dumbass, they probably put it in the wrong locker." kageyama tried to ignore the feeling pooling in his stomach that felt like lead and fire.

"mean, bakayama!"

when kageyama first got to read the letter, he was impressed.

dear hinata-kun,   
i know you probably do not return my affections, but i thought i had to say them before i went crazy. i think you are an excellent person, (well obviously he was excellent, he was hinata, kageyama thought.) and that you are one of the most amazing people i have had the pleasure of knowing. you are smart, kind, passionate, and handsome. your admiration for volleyball is incredibly admirable, and the way you play is amazing. i like you very much.

sincerely,  
a secret admirer. 

kageyama decided he hated hinatas first secret admirer.

it was when hinatas secret admirer finally told him he wanted to meet that kageyama got scared. he rationalized his fear with 'if hinata gets a girlfriend, he wont be able to focus on volleyball.' he swears that is one hundred percent the only reason that he got scared. (its not.) (duh.) 

he decided that it was imperative that he follow hinata to where his secret admirer wanted to meet. the note that hinata got said

dear hinata-kun,  
i was wondering if you could meet me at the back gates of the school after todays classes end.

sincerely,  
a secret admirer.

"kageyama, are you okay? you look a bit... red." sugawara stared at him, worriedly. 

"fine! uh. im fine." kageyama coughed out, face turning more red than before.

suga, daichi, and asahi looked at him worriedly, but eventually left the club room. kageyama packed up his stuff, and started out. hinata had already left, wanting to get to his admirer as quickly as possible. kageyama started to jog up to the back doors, hoping to get there before hinata accepted the girls confession. he got to the back and hind behind a bush. but he saw hinata and.. another boy? for some reason, when kageyama saw hinata with a boy instead of a girl, it made his insided feel more like that firey lead feeling that he felt when he first saw the letter. 

he saw hinata blush, and accepted the worst, that hinata has said yes to date this random boy, who he didnt even know. he saw the boy walk away, and he walked over to hinata.

"ay, boke!" he shouted in his direction.

"k-kageyama? why are you here?" hinata sounded freaked out, and looked shakey. kageyama frowned at that.

"well? do you have a boyfriend now?"

"h-huh? what do you mean?"

kageyama rolled his eyes. "i mean, did you accept that kids confession?"

hinata spluttered "what?? no." 

kageyamas eyes widened in shock. "why?"

"i just wasnt interested, bakayama. he seemed nice enough, though. he was from the basketball team." hinata shrugged.

"you were so much more excited when you though it was a girl. are you... homophobic?" kageyama whispered the last word, hoping and praying to god that hinata wasnt going to hate him if he ever decided to come out to him. 

"NO!" hinata basically shouted, frightening kageyama.

"i mean, no. im, uh, actually bisexual. so. no." hinata said, turning an unspeakable amount of red. 

"oh. well, boke, kinda stupid you didnt accept his confession, what if no one else ever confesses to you?" kageyama said with a smirk, ignoring the swelling sense of relief from hinata telling him he was bisexual.

"mean, bakayama!" hinata tried to pout, but both of them could see each others little smile peeking at the corners of their mouths.

-x-

it was about another year until hinata got another confession. this time, it was for sure a girl.

the girls name was yui kasaki. she was a second year, like hinata and kageyama. she had came up to hinata during lunch and asked if hinata could talk with her for a second.

kageyama had that warm lead feeling again. this time, it pooled from his stomach to his chest, clutching at his heart and making it burn.

yui was a pretty girl. she had close cropped short brown hair, pretty blue eyes, a nice body, and she was one of the top performers in class. kageyama convinced himself that hinata was 100% going to say yes. 

kageyama couldnt even look anymore. once hinata left, he grabbed his lunch and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door and sitting in one of the stalls.

of course hinata is going to say yes, kageyama thought. why wouldnt he? but she doesnt deserve him. this girl, who knows nothing about hinata, doesnt deserve him. 

she doesnt know how to comfort him when hes sad (clutch him close to tour chest and rub his arms slowly). she doesnt know that he has a little sister (natsu), and she doesnt know how to make natsu happy (make cookies with her and hinata). she doesnt know anything about hinata.

his hinata.

shit.

when did he start thinking of hinata as “his hinata?” 

shit, shit, shit. kageyama ran.

he ran all over the school grounds to try and find hinata and the girl, and finally found them at a tree in the school yard. 

“hinata!” kageyama shouted. he couldnt let the girl have hinata. he had to tell him that he loved him first. and he didnt have to accept. but kageyama could feel the lead feeling when the girl reached over to hinatas face and-

hinata pushed her away before she could kiss him. 

kageyamas mouth sprung open.

hinata looked so guilty, and apologized profusely to yui. yui just ran, tears flowing down her face.

kageyama dashed over to hinata, and grabbed his arm.

“kageyama? what-“

“shut up, for a second, and let me speak.” kageyama paused to catch his breath. “uh. so. i dont really have a plan. for how to say this. because i kindof just realized, about a minute ago, in the bathroom. but. i think im in love with you?” hinatas mouth fell open. “dont say anything. yet. and you dont have to say anything back, i just, had to tell you because i didnt want yui to be the one kissing you, i wanted it to be-“

hinata cut kageyama off by smashing his lips on his.

technically speaking, it was a bad kiss. very bad. but kageyama and hinata didnt really care. hinata licked into kageyamas mouth, and kageyama had a realization of ‘ohh, this is why people like kissing.’ hinata could feel fireworks exploding in his head while his arms traveled up kageyamas back into his hair, and kageyama grabbed hinatas shoulders, pushing him at an angle to deepen the kiss. 

hinata broke off for air.

“you think you love me?” hinata smirked.

“shut up!” kageyama grabbed hinatas hair with his hand, but instead of pulling it, he carefully brought hinata into a hug, crushing his face to his chest.

“i think i love you too, just so you know.” 

there were no more confessions throughout highschool, and kageyama and hinata were very content with that.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello!!! if u got here thank you for reading and i hopw u liked it lol  
> my mental health has taken a big fat dip so my apoligies if my main story rn is updated less. its hard for me to focus on stuff rn.  
> anyways, I LOVE AND APPRECIATE U SM!!!  
> my insta is @viviennlu   
> and my twitter is @iamacatboy  
> <3


End file.
